


Ship Drabble Compilation

by Milkbonez



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, F/M, Self-Indulgent, Serious Injuries, Sharing a Bed, Tickling, and occasionally pregnant but that's not a big focus in most, because the ships are married in almost all of these, in just one so far, in the vampire one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkbonez/pseuds/Milkbonez
Summary: A one-stop collection of a bunch of Saimatsu and Oumeno drabbles that I've written after getting into Danganronpa in 2018.





	1. Cold Cuddles (Saimatsu)

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted all of these on my tumblr at some point, but now that I've got an AO3 account, I figure it's time to move the collection here for more people to discover and enjoy them. They're tiny, so I figure it would be more appropriate to put them all as separate chapters in one fic than make many fics. I'll try to organize them by ship and include ship names in chapter titles.

Kaede couldn’t sleep. The living room was dark, pull-out bed was comfortable enough. It was just _too cold_. Her feet and hands were freezing. she alternately stroked the backs of each hand, but it was no use. The thin blanket, which had been sufficient earlier while the temperature was still comfortable, did nothing to protect her from the midnight chill now. She brought her hands to her face and breathed on them, rubbing harder.

The pull-out shook. Kaede rolled over towards Shuichi, with whom she was sharing the space. The poor boy was curled up in the fetal position, shivering hard. He sighed his breaths through his mouth to keep his teeth from clattering together. The soles of his feet were icy against her pant leg.

Propping herself up on her elbow, she leaned in and peered over his shoulder. He turned a little and lifted his face to look at her, too. “You can’t sleep either?” he whispered.

“Nope. It’s so cold out here…” Kaede glanced back at the other couch, where Maki lay sleeping beneath a huge blanket. It looked so cozy, fluffy. Toasty. She rolled over on the pull-out and grabbed a corner of the blanket that had draped onto the floor.

She had hardly gotten it halfway off when Maki stirred, sitting up on the sofa. “What are you doing?” she hissed.

“Sorry, Maki. Shuichi and I are really cold; we can’t sleep.”

“Kaito didn’t tell you where he keeps the extra blankets?”

“No, he didn’t.”

Maki piled her blanket onto the sofa and padded out of the living room, Kaede following close behind. The sheet cabinet was nestled in the middle of the short hallway. Maki removed a blanket from one of the shelves and eased it into her friend’s arms. It was so thick while folded that Kaede was practically hugging it.

“It’s weird that Kaito didn’t let his ‘bro’ know, at least,” Maki remarked, voice still hushed. “You think just one will be enough?”

“Yeah, I think so. Thanks.”

They returned to the living room. Shuichi sat up at their approach, hugging himself tightly.

Kaede said, “This blanket feels nice and heavy, Shuichi. We should warm up in no time.” She unfolded the blanket and tossed it over the pull-out. They tugged at the corners and smoothed it out so it covered their bed evenly. Kaede then folded back the blankets on her side to settle down, wiggling her feet beneath them. “Thanks again, Maki.”

Shuichi piped up quietly, “Yes, Maki, thank you.”

She had already made herself comfy again on the other couch. “You’re welcome. Get some sleep.”

“You, too,” Kaede returned. Shuichi had already curled up again, still shuddering to generate heat, and she cuddled up close against his back. “Here, let me help you.”

“Ah, thank you… This feels better already.” He arched back into her and relaxed. “You always manage to keep so warm.”

“You think so? It must be one of my lesser-known talents, then.” She chuckled.

Maki cleared her throat unsubtly.

Kaede reached over his side and slid a hand down his arm. Shuichi eased a chilled hand into hers, and she gave it a little squeeze just as another tremor ran through his body. She hugged him close.

“Sleep well, Shuichi.”

“You, too, Kaede.”


	2. Married Saimatsu 1

Kaede stirring on the other side of the bed woke Shuichi. His eyes eased open as she settled facing away from him, and he forced himself to sit up when he heard her whimper. After his newly-awakened brain caught up, he lay a hand on her side. “Still not feeling well?” he asked. The nausea had come off-and-on for the past three days.

“No,” she groaned. She eased her legs over the side of the bed, and Shuichi got up and came round to meet her, taking her hand. Her other hand she held to her mouth.

Helping her to her feet, he said, “I’m sorry, Cinnamon. I’ll go prepare us some tea, and we can make an appointment with your doctor to see what’s wrong. Hopefully it’s not serious.”

“I hope so, too.” Kaede’s arms came up around Shuichi’s neck. He gave her a little squeeze and kissed her cheek.

As she went to the bathroom, Shuichi padded out to their modest kitchen. From the kitchen windows, white-gold slats of light beamed onto the floor and glinted off his wedding band as he reached for their smallest pot. He filled it with water, placed it on a burner, then grabbed the fresh ginger from their dining-table fruit bowl. In minutes, several slices of ginger simmered in the pot.

A gasp sounded from down the hallway. Shuichi’s heart stopped, and Kaede was still calling his name when he appeared in the bathroom doorway. “Kaede! Wh-what’s wrong?!”

She waved around a small plastic stick, hopping up and down, before stopping abruptly to place a hand over her lips with a grunt. Shuichi stepped forward to rub her back. “Easy, Cinnamon. What’s that?”

He took the stick from her. His eyes bugged before she was able to fight back the nausea long enough to say, “It’s a pregnancy test.”

“It’s…”

She squeed, “We’re pregnant, Shuichi!” She threw her arms round his neck again. “We’re finally pregnant!”

Her excitement was infectious. It bubbled up within Shuichi’s chest and came out as laughter, and he hugged her. “Ahh, Kaede! I, I… I don’t have words for how happy I am right now. Just…” The huge grin that split his face spoke volumes.

Kaede pulled back a little so she could rub her nose with her husband’s. “We’re pregnant. I can hardly believe it…” When she trailed off, he leaned forward to meet her lips in a kiss. Her hand came up to to his face, her thumb stroking his cheek. One of his hands stroked up and down her back.

When they broke apart, Shuichi brushed a lock of her blonde hair out of her face before touching his forehead to hers. “My Cinnamon. I’m so proud. I’m just… I’m so proud!”

Overwhelmed with emotion, she planted another kiss on his lips and nuzzled the side of his face. In his ear, she asked softly, “Did you already put on the tea, Ginger Tea?” She added his pet name with a chuckle.

“Ah, yes, I did! Let me pour you some, for your nausea.” He took her hand, entwining his fingers with hers. “Then we can call the doctor and get another opinion on this test.”

“Of course, my sweetheart,” chirped Kaede, squeezing his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun trivia: I swiped the nickname Cinnamon from a novel I read as a teen and tried out many, many different married pet names for Shuichi before finally settling on Ginger Tea, which is a gift Shuichi likes to receive in-game.


	3. Married Saimatsu 2

Shuichi dried off the final plate and placed it in the cabinet. It was the last household chore he had to do for now, which meant the rest of his afternoon was free. His wedding band reflected yellow sunlight from the windowsill until he replaced it on his hand. The sound of the wind chimes tinkling came from the front porch. It was a calm, relaxing Saturday.

Padding down the hall, he eased open the door to his and Kaede’s bedroom. The closed blinds maintained a comfortable darkness in the room compared to the front of the house. Kaede was having a post-lunch nap, lying on top of the covers. The fan on the dresser was running, naturally—she found it easier to sleep with white noise.

The novel Shuichi had been reading lay on his bedside table. He went around the bed to fetch it, but then he looked over to his wife. Her side rose and fell as she slept with the occasional snore. In spite of the tousled blonde mess her hair was at the moment, it looked especially soft. Hand hovering over his book, he glanced at it, then again at Kaede. She looked so precious and peaceful. It would be rude if he woke her, but…

Mentally scolding himself, he eased down onto the bed, snuggling in close to her. Her thick hair, smelling of lavender, was as silky as it appeared. Nuzzling it, he left a dozen tiny smooches on the back of her shoulder. One hand came around to rest on her stomach, under her breasts, and he gave her a faint squeeze.

Uttering a sleepy grunt, Kaede placed her hand over his. Shuichi scooted back to give her room to turn over; her shirt rode up a bit as she settled, showing her baby bump. When she half-opened her eyes, he beamed at her. “Hello, beautiful.”

“Shh…” Kaede put her finger to his lips, her eyes falling closed again.

He kissed the tops of her fingers, caressing her baby bump with his other hand. Her skin was really soft, too. “Sorry, Cinnamon. You’re so cute, I couldn’t help myself. I’ll go so you can finish your nap.”

Her arm snaked over his neck, and she made a noise like a whine.

Shuichi chuckled. “You’d rather I stay and cuddle?”

“Mm-hm…” Kaede nestled close to rub her nose against his. “You woke me. Now you have to stay.” The breath from her parted lips was warm against his mouth. His peck on her lips became a sweet, mutual kiss between them.

“Sorry. I’ll take the consequences without complaint.” The hand on her belly moved round to her lower back, and his other arm lay bent on the pillows above their heads. Shuichi wriggled down a little so he could press his face into her collarbone, taking in her scent, her warmth, her softness. He lost himself in the rhythm of her heartbeat long enough that he himself started to doze off.

Kaede at last broke the silence, sounding more awake now. “Did you learn your lesson, Ginger Tea?”

When he drew back to meet her face, he mirrored her smirk even as she leaned in for another kiss. “I think not.”


	4. Married Saimatsu 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in a different timeline from the first two, or in a different point in the same timeline, because Kaede actually isn't pregnant in this one and they're still a childless couple here. (jazz hands)

With her trusty metronome keeping tempo, Kaede played the piano medley with the seeming effortlessness that had come from decades of practice. Brow furrowed in mild dissatisfaction, she nonetheless tapped out each chord without skipping a beat. It was a medley of well-loved classic pieces that she had strung together over the last several months, and the following evening marked her first concert featuring the composition. But something just didn’t feel right to her…

“Wish I had a grand piano,” she sung under her breath to the tune, “instead of this upright one.” She couldn’t be too upset: it had been a gift from a few relatives on her mother’s side, cheaper to buy than an ornately-built grand. As any veteran pianist would know, however, the two felt different to play, and resonated a different sound. She missed her mother’s grand piano, forever Kaede’s first love—but the upright under her fingers wasn’t a bad instrument in the slightest. If nothing else, it fit with ease against the wall in the corner of her living room.

At last, the final notes of her masterpiece rang out into the quiet night. She tugged at her fingers, cracking and popping her knuckles. Hands running down the shoulders of her silk nightgown made her jolt.

Shuichi pecked her temple. “Sorry to scare you,” he murmured. “That was a lovely rendition, as usual.”

Kaede reached up to stroke his cheek, her wedding band catching the light. “It was only practice, but I’ll take it. Thank you, Ginger Tea.” Rising from the piano bench, she put her arms on his shoulders.

“Even so, you sound better and better each time you practice. I’m proud of you and the effort you put into your work—your audience will hear the fruits of your labor, but I’ve gotten to witness the whole process. You’re going to nail your concert tomorrow.”

His smile was infectious; she turned her face away, covering her mouth with one hand. “You’re making me blush.”

“No need to hide your cute face from me, sweetheart.” He nuzzled her ear, relishing in her giggles and the way her shoulder rose from the feeling. Kaede coyly met his face, and they stared into each other’s eyes, until Shuichi’s gained a playful glint. “Oh, I just realized, I think you’ve taken something of mine.”

“Huh? What would that be?”

“I’ll have to search your pockets, just to make sure.” His smile widened into a goofy grin.

She shook her head slowly with a chuckle. She had no pockets. “I suppose you’ll need me to lift my arms or something?” she asked, raising her arms from her sides a little.

“Why, thank you,” Shuichi said. He half-succeeded in putting on his serious business expression as his fingertips caressed from her shoulder blades to her ribs down her sides in a mock frisking. Goosebumps rose wherever his fingers migrated. Even though he was playing, she felt her face growing warm again—he was so gentle with her.

Then his fingers dug into her waist. She squeaked, her hands clamping over her sides. “Hey, no fair!”

“Excuse me, ma’am, I’ll have to ask you to please hold still,” he insisted.

Kaede stuck her tongue out at him, only to lean away when he tried to lick it. “Ew, you weirdo!”

“Please, this is a very delicate investigation.” Shuichi looked like he was on the verge of laughing himself. His hands went around to her lower back, where they gave a few tender pats to her bottom, then back to her shoulder blades so he could embrace her. “Yes, it’s just as I suspected.”

“What did your investigation turn up?” she asked, squeezing him back.

“For starters, I noticed you’ve got some conspicuous money bags under your eyes.”

“Money bags. Really.” The wry smile Kaede gave him sent him into snickers. Still, she couldn’t deny how sleepy she felt. Her eyelids were starting to droop.

“Not too unusual, seeing as it is pushing midnight. Even more dire than that, though…” Shuichi clutched his own chest, gripping his pajama shirt. “You have taken my heart.”

It was her turn to laugh now. “You’ve got me figured out, mister detective. I’m guilty as charged.”

“For these findings, I’ll have to take you down the hall with me to bed.” He rubbed noses with her. “Tomorrow evening is going to be big. You’ll need all the rest you can get.”

“Take me away, detective. I’m too weak to move on my own.” Kaede turned to the side and raised one leg high in the air with dramatic flair. “You’ll have to carry me.”

“That I can do.” Shuichi scooped her up with a grunt, shifting her weight and letting her arm drape around his shoulders. “You have the right to remain a cutie.”

“I’ll do my best.” On their way out of the living room, Kaede reached over to flick off the light switch.


	5. Vampire AU (Saimatsu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: blood, serious injuries, near death.

Huffing small breaths, Shuichi clutched the wound under his ribs. A small gust of wind rustled the fallen autumn leaves on the ground and chilled his face. His blood gushed hot under his hand. On his knees, he brushed aside brown leaves with his free hand, struggling to find his cell phone. Every tiny, careful breath he took hurt. Each second that passed without his cell phone made it harder and harder to keep calm.

After a late-night college course, he had decided to take a shortcut back to his home through the wooded park near campus. Unfortunately, the path was not lit well, and he had failed to notice that he was being followed. A suspicious person approached, knife drawn. It had been a mugging gone wrong: the pair wrestled, grunting and growling, Shuichi getting his phone chucked in the process. The scuffle ended with both of them tumbling to the ground. He had fallen on top of the blade. Seemingly in a panic, his assailant painfully snatched the weapon out of him and bolted.

His shirt and pant leg were growing increasingly wet with his cascading blood. He’d never find his phone at this rate. Shuichi shuffled through the leaves towards a nearby tree and, leaning on it with his free hand, climbed to his feet unsteadily. Brown dust and twigs clung to wetness on his pants. In the distance, he spotted a flickering orange street light. The end of the park wasn’t too far… If he could get out of here, he could find a phone to use. Nobody would turn down a victim of a stabbing.

He had barely taken three steps before his vision started to swirl. His body swayed one way, then another. Searing pain from his wound choked him after a sorely-needed deep breath. A white lamp stood on the path nearby, and he eased into its light. The bright red trickles across his fingers sent a shudder through him, and he almost collapsed. He slumped against the algid metal lamppost.

“I can do this,” he whispered. The world shifted in his vision. “I can…” He had no choice. He _had_ to make it.

One, two shaky steps away from the pole, and his knees gave out. His body hitting the dirt forced a broken grunt out of him. “No, no, no…”

He tried to get his feet under him again, but his limbs were heavy now. The mild autumn wind threatened to freeze his fingertips. Okay, so he was grounded. Maybe he would find his phone down here… Tentatively, he released his wound so he could crawl about on all fours. Immediately his elbows trembled with weakness. His blood dribbled onto the ground.

He wasn’t going to make it. He would never find his phone in this darkness.

Shuichi dragged himself to the lamppost and sagged back against it. In the unlikely event someone came through before dawn, they would see his body in the light. Brushing the dirt off of his bloodied hand, he clutched his wound again, covering it against the breeze. He resigned himself to pant despite the pain wrought by each breath.

Tears pricked the corner of his eyes, not from the pain, but rather from imagining the way his aunt would wail and sob upon hearing of his death. His uncle had only cried once in front of Shuichi, but him dying would surely break him. With a whimper, his tears spilled out, down his cheeks. Uncle would demand an investigation, demand justice, decline interviewers that would ask if his nephew had any enemies or a secret life. Shuichi also wondered about his parents. Would they stop their work and fly out to identify his corpse, or perhaps comfort his uncle?

The nighttime chill made him shiver. He hunched his shoulders and hugged himself with one arm. His death would likely be featured on the news. He wondered if there would be enough detail in the report for his assailant to realize it was him… How would they feel, knowing they had taken his life when they only wanted his money…?

How stupid he had been… to try to fight back…

A faint crunching of leaves broke out through the night. A fast cadence. Someone was… running? This way? He looked in the direction of the sound, still too dizzy to see anything, really. The voice of a young woman called his name. “Shuichi?”

He recognized her voice. In seconds, she was by his side, the lamp making her blonde hair and pink outfit clear and dazzling. Her lavender eyes were huge with shock. “Oh my—”

“Kaede…” he whispered hoarsely. He didn’t know her very well, but she shared his late-night class with him. She was positive and spoke passionately of music. “Help…”

Kaede reached into her jacket pocket for her own phone and paused, staring at it. She glanced back and forth between it and her fellow student. Her eyes followed the trail of his blood in the dirt. “This is bad, this is really bad…”

“Call emergency services… Please…”

She gripped her phone tightly in her hand. “I… don’t think they’ll make it in time to save you.”

Shuichi gave a loud gasp, then another, starving for air.

Kaede’s gaze returned to her phone. Her next words were rushed and reluctant. “I could save your life, but I’m not sure if you’d want me to.”

His eyes widened. “I would! Please, help…”

“No, see, I… I’m a vampire.” As if to provide quick proof of her statement, she flashed her teeth at him. Sure enough, two of her teeth were longer and more pointed than was natural for any person. Shuichi’s brows screwed up quizzically. She went on, “Turning you could save your life, but it would be permanent, and a huge change, and—”

“Vampires aren’t real…!” Shuichi exclaimed, though his voice carried a hint of uncertainty. His eyes settled on her mouth. “It’s a… bad time… for jokes right now…”

“It’s no joke!” She pounded one hand on her lap, gritting her teeth. His eyes widened when he caught another glimpse of her sharp canines.

“If you’re a vampire… how do I know you… won’t just drain me… and leave…?”

“I would have bitten you already if I wanted to do that. I-I want to help you, but I’d hate for you to—Ugh, I don’t want to watch you die, either…” More to herself than to him, Kaede muttered, “I’m so thirsty…”

Panting harder now, Shuichi reached out a quivering hand and placed it on her fist. She met his eyes, holding a tiny glimmer of hope amid their tears and desperation. “Please… I want… to live…”

“Alright.” She thrust her phone back into her jacket pocket. “Look that way.”

Turning his face away, Shuichi flinched when she leaned over him, into his intimate space. Her algid fingers brushed his skin as she pulled down the collar of his shirt. He shifted. His free hand fumbled for the edge of his jacket. Kaede hesitated, her breath tingling against his neck, noticing how the large artery pulsed under his skin. He swallowed.

“I’ll be quick,” she promised.

The sharp pain of her fangs piercing the side of his throat elicited a strangled cry. He gripped the edge of his jacket with his fist, resisting the impulse to shrink away. Hot electricity blazed through his skull, his limbs, the rest of him; involuntary tremors rocked his body.

It was over in a couple of seconds. Kaede backed off. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry… H-How do you feel?”

He needed a moment to recuperate, but already his body felt lighter. Shuichi winced when he brushed his neck—he cursed inwardly at himself for trying. Sitting up on his own, he released his hold on the spot under his ribs. His shirt was still soaked, but the searing sting was gone. He rolled it up to check. “My stab wound… It closed up,” he said in awe, barely above a whisper. All that was left behind was a scar. “I don’t feel faint anymore, either.” He poked at his new fangs with his tongue, could feel their tips behind his lips when he closed his mouth.

“Sounds like it worked, then.” Kaede cast her gaze away, brow furrowed. “I’m so sorry.”

He climbed to his feet, his limbs still unsteady, now more from shock than anything. “Why are you apologizing? You saved my life.”

“Because I’ve never bitten someone before. I swore to myself that I would never do it. I… didn’t choose to become a vampire myself, and I didn’t want to force it onto anyone else.”

“You were turned, too?” Shuichi asked, dumbfounded. Perhaps it was a stupid question, but she didn’t look like a centuries-old vampire. At least, not what he thought what one would look like. Then again, what did he know about vampires?

She nodded. “By an ex-boyfriend. It flipped my whole life upside-down; I’ve had to learn on my own how to adapt. And I’m still learning more every night.”

Shuichi took one of her hands in both of his own. “Well, you didn’t force me to do anything. And now that I’m a new vampire… maybe you can teach me.”

Seeing how eager he was now, Kaede couldn’t help but share a little smile. “Sure, I will. Being a vampire takes some getting used to… But first, maybe we should take you home, so you can change your clothes.”

“Ah, y-yes, of course.”


	6. Bedtime with Married Oumeno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My very first Oumeno thing ever, and I honestly love their playful relationship even as married adults.

Settling down on her side of the bed, Himiko clicked off the lamp on her bedside table. Across the bed, Kokichi’s lamp was still on, but it was still dark enough in the room to let her rest her heavy eyes. Taking care of two kids was a full-time job in itself, on top of answering calls for interviews with the former Ultimate Mage (she was too tired to correct people when they called her “Magician” these days), and keeping her tiger fed and happy. But, she thought with a smile, she wouldn’t trade it for the world. She wasn’t alone in her efforts, either: Kokichi was a loving and involved father.

Behind the master bathroom door came the hiss of the faucet running. Kokichi was rinsing out his mouth. He would soon come to join her in bed. Himiko burrowed deeper under the warm covers, sliding down easily in her silky nightgown. Bedtime was the best time. She loved her family, but the opportunity to put her responsibilities on the shelf, spoon her husband, and sleep the night away was her favorite part of the day.

What was taking him so long? It was silent behind the bathroom door, and no light shone from the slit underneath it. What was he doing…?

“Hewwo…?” Kokichi called in a high-pitched voice.

Himiko’s breath caught in her chest.

“Hewwo? Is anyone out thewe?”

She groaned. “Good grief.”

The bathroom door creaked open. In the faint light coming just from his bedside lamp, she could see his head poke out. “Miko-chan? Are you thewe?”

She rolled over, pulling the blanket over her head. “Nyeh, I’m sleeping.”

He chuckled, padding across the room and climbing into bed with his warm flannels pajamas. He tugged the blanket off of her head and, peeking over her shoulder, grinned into her face. “Hewwo, my wuv.”

Her brown eyes were hot with ire. “Go away,” she grumbled. “You know I hate that reference.”

Kokichi laughed again. “But I wuv you,” he hummed. He sidled up against her back, but she gave him a shove.

“I mean it, Kokichi. Back off. You killed my cuddly mood.”

He settled down and stretched his legs over, playfully brushing her feet with his own. “Pwease, Miko-chan?”

She launched her knees into her chest, curling into a tight ball. “No.”

“But, but, I’ll _die_ if I don’t get my nightly spoonful of strawberry!”

In a bit of a growl, she replied, _“Then perish.”_

“Nee-heehee! I thought you hated that reference.”

“Nyeh, shush. I’m trying to sleep.”

He fell silent. Himiko closed her eyes and started to relax. Maybe he would do the same…

“Oh, I’m getting weak, Miko-chan…”

No such luck, she thought with a faint sigh.

“Everything is going black… I’m dying…”

She half-turned when he clutched her shoulder, only to have him collapse his upper body on top of hers. He gave a tiny cough and moaned, “Tell the kids and Mr. Kitty I loved them…” His body went limp.

Himiko threw him off of her, then used both legs to push him to his side of the bed. She underestimated her strength. First his waist and feet went over the side of the bed, then his torso and arms and head followed with a _thump_.

“Ow!”

“Ah!” She scrambled across the mattress to peek over the edge. “Are you okay?”

Kokichi had shifted onto his knees, frowning, rubbing his bottom. He answered softly, “Yeah, that didn’t hurt too badly.” When he looked up to meet her gaze, his grin quickly reappeared. “I’m glad to know you still care about me, sweet strawberry queen.”

“Of course, I do.”

“Then let’s cuddle and get some sleep!” Kokichi rose to his feet just as Himiko flattened herself over his side of the bed, denying access. With a chuckle, he shook his head and pranced around to the other side. Himiko rolled over and claimed that territory, too—she couldn’t help but giggle at the game she started. Around the bed he went again, and again Himiko blocked him.

Huffing a breath in mock frustration, he angled his head against the light so his hair would cast an eerie shadow across his face. His voice deepened. “I don’t recommend antagonizing a supreme leader of evil, sweetie.”

Uh-oh. That low, handsome tone of voice was her weakness… but she wouldn’t be swayed! “Maybe he would feel better if he got some sleep,” she teased. “There’s a nice couch in the living—eek!” Kokichi had made her shriek with a few gentle pinches to her sides, and she wriggled away, out of his reach. “Jerk.”

“I warned you.” He folded back the blanket and climbed into bed once more, but she gathered up the covers and rolled herself into a cocoon. She brought her legs up, leaving only her feet exposed.

Kokichi cocked his head, grin shifting into a wry smirk. He asked, “Are you making yourself extra toasty for when I steal back the blankies and snuggle you?”

“No. This is my cocoon of protection.”

He drew close and threw an arm around the big blanket ball, pressing his forehead to his wife’s. “I can still snuggle the cocoon.”

“Nope!” Away she rolled, but she forgot where the edge of the bed was. It was her turn to fall on the floor with a thud. “Oof!”

Kokichi appeared at the bed’s edge, resting his chin on his arms. He watched her squirm and writhe in her blanket mass, kicking her legs and grunting, before he finally said, “Hey, Miko-chan?”

She stopped flailing. “Yeah?”

“I’m sorry for annoying you with my ‘hewwo’. Would you please come up to bed and cuddle with me?”

Himiko poked her head out of the blanket to look up at him. His smile was genuine. She wriggled in the blanket some more, succeeding in trapping one arm as her other hand failed to find an opening. She answered, “Yes, Kokichi. Would you please help me out of this?”

“It would be my pleasure. But first…” Kokichi reached down and nabbed at one of her toes with his thumb and forefinger. “This little piggy went to the market~”

“Kokichi!” Himiko yanked her foot away.

“Hee-hee! Okay, I’m coming.” Climbing out of bed, he stooped beside her, hugged her huge blanket cocoon, and lifted her onto their bed. He patiently tugged at corners and edges of the blanket, and she turned around within it. That done, she helped him spread the heavy blanket out once more, and they burrowed under it together. Kokichi finally clicked off his light, enveloping the room in nighttime cover.

Himiko nestled into his open arms, against his chest. He wasn’t a warm-bodied person, and she could feel how cool his skin was compared to her despite his flannels. She nosed into his collar bone, earning a little hum of approval. Kokichi kissed the top of her head. Looking up, she pecked his chin, then his lips met hers in one more soft kiss.

“You know I love you, right?” she said.

“Of course, I do. Sweet dreams, strawberry queen.”

“You too, Panta king.”


	7. Kiss Attack (Oumeno)

Himiko carried the nearly-empty sack of pigeon food to the garage and put it in the cabinet in one of the walls. “I’ll need to put that on my shopping list,” she muttered, checking the other supplies she kept on the pigeons’ shelf.

A shiver ran up her spine. There was a presence behind her. She shut the cabinet and turned around only to see Kokichi standing behind her. “Nyeh!!”

She had no time to scold him for appearing from nowhere. He enclosed her in his arms and began his onslaught, smooching all over her forehead and cheeks. Himiko squealed, shoulders coming up, as Kokichi nuzzled and kissed her ear and down her neck on one side before moving around to the other. He finished with a wet smackeroo right on her mouth.

Blushing, Himiko was still giggling when he drew back to survey his work. Their eyes met, and Kokichi grinned in triumph. “My attack was a success! You have been _smorched_ by an evil supreme leader.” He gave her a squeeze, and she pecked his nose.

“You scared me, you evil jerk.”

“Duh, it was a _sneak_ attack.”


	8. Midnight Stroll (Oumeno)

Flushing the toilet, Kokichi groggily shuffled across the room back to bed. He rolled over and felt around—there was only a faint patch of residual warmth on the sheets next to him. Where was Himiko? He couldn’t go back to sleep without snuggles. He got out of bed again to open the bedroom door, listening. He heard her voice drifting through from a different part of the house, singing a melody.

Kokichi turned on the hall light and padded to the top of the stairs. Himiko’s voice became instantly quieter. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he went down the stairs to the ground floor, switching on one more light. “My queen?” he purred.

Just as he thought: she meandered slowly through the living room, back and forth, her hair cascading messily over her shoulders. When she turned to walk over to him, stroking her rotund, protruding belly, the dimly lit downstairs deepened the exhausted circles under her eyes.

“Did I wake you?” she asked, keeping her voice low, though there was nobody else in the house.

Kokichi reached out to stroke the hair out of her face before cupping her cheek with his hand. His volume matched hers. “No, I got up to pee, but I noticed I was alone in bed.”

His thumb stroked her cheek, and Himiko’s eyes fell closed. “Nyeh, _this one_ is keeping me awake.” She pointed down at her belly. “I was hoping she might fall asleep sooner if I sang to her.”

“Any luck?” Gingerly, he barely lay his hand on the side of his wife’s abdomen, scoffing when he felt a flutter. “I guess not. Allow me.”

He crouched down, kissed Himiko’s tummy through her nightgown, and spoke in a low, singsong voice. “Ex _squeeze_ me, _bambina_ , but it’s time for beddy-bye. I’ll ask you to hold off your Neo-Aikido practice until tomorrow, thanks.”

Himiko snickered. “I’ll have to curse Tenko for rubbing off on the baby. She sure kicks the heck out of me sometimes.” As if on cue, a particularly strong movement within made her breath hitch.

Kokichi straightened up, taking one of her hands to kiss her fingers. “Is there anything I can do for you, my queen?”

“Keep the bed warm for me, I guess. I know you’ve got a packed day at work tomorrow.”

“Aw, Miko-chan, I can do better than that. Do your feet hurt? I can carry you if you want, rock both of my girls to sleep.”

Himiko gave a shake of her head. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself. My feet are fine, anyway.”

“Then, let me sing some lullabies with you as we walk.” Kokichi sidled up to her, still holding her hand, and leaned over to peck her cheek. “We’re in this together.”

She flashed him a tired little smile. “Yeah, that sounds good to me. It was starting to get lonely down here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Himiko's active baby is actually meant to be a reference to my friend's OC fanchild, Himari Ouma, known for being a very busy toddler and a sociable, if shy, teenager. You can read more about the Oumeno family AU [on her tumblr.](https://yawnmeno.tumblr.com/post/182020954839/v3-fanchildren-au-meet-the-kids)


	9. Rainy Day Movie Cuddles (Saimatsu)

They’d planned to go out for a date, but the rain had put a damper on those plans. Luckily, Shuichi’s uncle and aunt didn’t mind if he and Kaede spent time together at home by themselves. They put on a cheesy movie and sat side-by-side on the living room sofa to watch.

They chuckled at jokes and commentated on certain scenes, enjoying it and each other’s company. After some time, Shuichi’s head went to her shoulder. He shifted to let Kaede bring her arm around his shoulders, giving him a little squeeze. Ever so slowly, as the film progressed, they shifted. He leaned against her side. Her hand caressed his shoulder with a feather-light touch. Down went his head further, resting on her chest, but tensely—he glanced up at her. Kaede flashed him a quick smile and nuzzled his hair, her permission for him to relax.

Finally, the credits rolled. Kaede stretched her legs and arms out, and Shuichi lifted his head just slightly. She said, “That movie was a hot mess, but I had fun making fun of it.” She placed her hand on his head, coaxing him to relax again.

Shuichi looked up at her face again. In one ear came the sound of rainfall from outside, and in the other, her fluttery heartbeat reverberated. “Me, too,” he told her. “It’s a shame today was dreary, but I’m glad we found something to do together.”

Kaede petted his hair, lightly, gently scratching his scalp. Eyes warm, facial features soft, she beamed down him. “You’re a cutie, you know that?”

He simpered, heat tinting the tops of his cheeks. His eyes fell closed; the petting soothed him despite his bashfulness. “Ah—well, clearly your cuteness rubbed off on me.”

Chuckling, Kaede leaned down to kiss his forehead. Shuichi’s eyes popped open again and, after a moment’s hesitation, he pecked her on the cheek. Once he settled back down, she continued stroking his head. The credits ended; the only sounds now were their breathing and the downpour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed a break from writing a longer short fic and quickly scrawled this down to satiate my hunger for saimatsu cuddles.


	10. In which Kaede Straight-up Kills Shuichi (Saimatsu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: tickling.
> 
> This is also officially my first work on AO3 that features my interpretation of Kaede's twin sister. Hooray!

Kneeling in the den of Kaede’s house, Shuichi played tug-o-war with her new Dachshund puppy. “Grr, gimme that toy!” The little dog yanked it backwards with a ferocious, albeit tiny, growl. Shuichi didn’t need to use much strength to pull the puppy back across the carpet. “Grr, grr! That’s my toy!”

Then he loosened his grip and let the dog snatch the tug toy from him. “You won! Good job, Yoshi!” He tapped the floor with both hands, encouraging Yoshi to drop the tug and pounce on them. Shuichi rubbed his two floppy ears. “You’re such a good boy! Good puppy~!”

Kaede had been awfully quiet. He looked over to where she knelt beside him, tilting his head up to keep his mouth away from Yoshi’s licking tongue. She was grinning from ear to ear at him. He averted his eyes. “Wh-What?”

“You’re just really cute when you play with Yoshi,” she chirped. “It’s fun to watch.”

He couldn’t hide the way his ears burned; instead he turned his attention to the playful pooch before him. Yoshi mouthed at his hands as he rubbed all over his long, furry body. He stopped when Shuichi scratched a spot on his back and made one of his hind legs twitch.

“Oh, look what I found.”

“Yeah, it’s really funny when he does that,” Kaede said. “Haku and I call it his itchy spot. It’s like his leg is trying to scratch it himself.”

Shuichi chuckled. “That seems like an appropriate name for it. I think it’s something dogs do as a reflex. It feels itchy, so it makes his leg move to scratch it without him thinking about it.” He stopped scratching Yoshi. “In which case, I won’t hold you captive anymore, Yoshi. I know you’re a busy man.”

Yoshi rolled over and pounced at Shuichi’s hands with a playful bark, then seemed to get distracted by the smell of the couch behind him. He sniffed at the leg of the sofa and wandered away, nose to the carpet.

“What does the nose know, huh~?” Shuichi cooed, watching him go.

He wasn’t paying attention to his girlfriend, who pinched his side. He jolted, falling onto his hip. “Hey!”

Kaede gave him a mischievous smile. “Oh, does another cute boy I know have an itchy spot, too?”

Shuichi once again couldn’t stop his face and ears from flushing. He hunched his shoulders shyly. “C’mon, Kaede, please…”

She pounced, pushing him onto the carpet, and slipped her hands under his shirt to scrape her nails gently along his side. “Please scratch your itchy spot? Okay!”

Shuichi’s limbs flailed. Trapped between her and the couch, he grunted and whined as he squirmed under her fingers. “H-Hey, wait!!” He shrieked when she brushed a spot on his back near his hipbone. Both of them exchanged a wide-eyed glance of surprise, and Shuichi frantically clapped both hands over his mouth.

“What was that noise, Shushu?”

“Don’t touch!” he barked through his hands. He cackled when she started drawing circles on his skin.

“This spot? Here? You don’t want me to touch this spot. Is that right?” She couldn’t get enough of how he tried in vain to stifle his laughter, how his body twisted, how his legs gave little kicks just like her puppy. “Does it hurt? Maybe I should kiss it better, just in case~”

Shuichi lifted his hands away from his mouth to speak, tensing when she felt her lift his shirt to expose the area. “Kaede, you know I’m—” Kaede blew a little raspberry right on his weak spot. He almost failed to cover his mouth in time to muffle a squeal.

Again came the delicate circles as Kaede teased, “Does this spot feel better now that I kissed it? This spot right here? You’re still wiggling quite a bit.”

Shuichi tried again to speak around his giggles, keeping his voice low. “You kn-know I’m ticklish…!”

“Oh, is that it?” She clawed more aggressively, grinning at how he shut his eyes and covered his laughing mouth. “This right here? Is a tickle spot for you? So I shouldn’t touch this spot. Do I have that right?”

Deciding he’d had enough, he made a swiping motion across his neck with one hand. Kaede backed off immediately, sitting back on her heels, giving him an apologetic smile. “Sorry, Shushu. Are you alright?”

He nodded, catching his breath. His face was a deeper red now, more from embarrassment than exertion. “You’re fine, don’t worry. You didn’t go overboard or anything.”

“Sorry,” she said again. “It’s just really funny that you’re ticklish. And cute!”

Shuichi smirked at her. “Haha, don’t think I won’t try to get revenge later, though.” He was about to say something more but stopped himself when he looked beyond her. With a bashful whine, he covered his whole face with both hands. Kaede looked up and over to see her sister, Kohaku, standing at the entrance to the den, leaning on the arm of one of the sofas. Her brows were set over glaring green eyes, but her mouth gave away the effort she made to not burst out laughing herself.

“Kae,” she scolded, sounding scandalized, “killing your poor boyfriend? Right here in the den?”

Kaede’s smile disappeared. “Haku, what are you doing here?”

“Remember how you said _you_ wanted to play with the dog? He left a present for you in the hall.” As if on cue, Yoshi trotted up, tail high and wagging. When he saw Kaede and Shuichi, he broke into a sprint, pouncing on Kaede’s feet.

Knowing it was easier to clean up the mess than get into an argument in front of her guest, Kaede handed her puppy to Shuichi. “You hold onto the stinky boy while I take care of it.”

Once she’d gone, Kohaku smiled at Shuichi, joking, “So sorry, piano is the only way to tame her wild heart.”

Shuichi chuckled, cuddling Yoshi in his lap. “I see.”


	11. I Missed You (Oumeno)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to practice writing some nice married kisses.

The light in the sitting room was still on when Kokichi returned home. Sure enough, he found Himiko slumped over the arm of one of the sofas, dozing. Her eyes blinked open at his approach, and she lifted her head. “Kokichi…”

He took her hand and helped her rise from the sofa. “You didn’t have to wait up for me, you know,” he said, arms enveloping her as she pressed into him. One hand ran up and down the back of her nightgown.

“I wanted to make sure you got home safely.” Himiko’s voice was rough from lack of use. She stood on her tiptoes, hands traveling up to his jaw, brushing over his stubble. He caught her upper lip between his own, and their eyes fell closed. His heartbeat quickened. The faint hint of mint lingered in her breath, accenting the familiar smell of her, a scent he could only describe as  _ Himiko _ . He pulled her in closer, squeezing her against him.

When they broke apart, they opened their eyes again to meet each other’s gaze. Kokichi brushed a lock of her long hair behind her shoulder. “I missed you,” he whispered, breath warm and sweet on Himiko’s lips.

“I missed you, too. Dinner was lonely without you here.” One of her hands moved down to rest on his elbow.

“I know, strawberry queen.” She had sent him a text saying as much a few hours earlier, after all. “I hate staying so late at work, but there was a lot of catching up I had to do.” One hand left her waist to grasp the hand on his elbow, a tiny smile appearing on his mouth. “I’m home now, though.”

Himiko looked as though she were about to say something but instead leaned up to kiss him again. His stubble poked her chin, but she didn’t care. The hand she held to his cheek moved down so she could half-hug his neck; his hand turned hers so they could entwine their fingers. When she felt his other hand sneak down to squeeze her bum, her pulse raced this time, heat rising to her cheeks. He smiled against her mouth, a scoff puffing hot on her face.

She was the one who pulled away first. “Nyeh…” she growled, though her smirk betrayed her feelings. She couldn’t stifle her chuckle when he tilted his head and flashed her a silly grin.

“We should head upstairs to bed,” Kokichi muttered after a moment. “I’m wiped out, and you need to finish sleeping in a proper bed.”

“That’s right. I can’t get my proper beauty rest on the couch.” She hugged Kokichi one more time. “Or without my Panta king.”

Hand-in-hand, the couple turned off the last downstairs lights before ascending to their room, sleepy and deeply in love.


	12. Oumeno Morning Cuddles

Himiko’s toes were so cold. She yanked them in under the comforter, looking up at the windows above the headboard. Snowflakes bumped noiselessly against the glass, barely visible against a pale gray backdrop of sky. Her head dropped onto her pillow. She liked snow, but she hated how cold it made the house. She stole a glance at her husband. Kokichi was on the other side of the bed, curled up in the fetal position, seemingly trying to maintain his own warmth. Clearly, she needed to turn up the heater.

Climbing out of bed, she shuffled down the hall, descended the stairs, and found the thermostat. Once she had adjusted it, she took a glance at the kitchen. She had already come all the way downstairs; she might as well make herself a drink to help her warm up from the inside.

Its steam pleasantly warm on her face, Himiko carried her mug of hot chocolate back upstairs to the master bedroom. Kokichi had flopped over like a starfish, taking up a considerable amount of her side of the bed. She didn’t know whether to snicker or roll her eyes. Setting her mug down on her bedside table, she gave him a few shoves. “Kichi, scoot over,” she mumbled.

Kokichi lifted his head, blinking up at her. He slurred sleepily, “There’s my strawbooboo.” He rolled onto his side, lifting the comforter for her as she climbed back into bed. “Is that hot cocoa?”

“Mm-hm. I’ll share some when it’s cool enough.” She wriggled into his open arms, snuggling into his warm chest. His thigh came over to rest on her hip, his arms wrapping around her, as he tried to pull her as close as possible.

“Need more blankies?”

“No, but thank you. I turned the heater up higher, so we should be feeling that soon.”

“Good. Thank you, Miko-chan.” He put a dainty kiss on the tip of her nose. “I rolled over to cuddle you because it’s cold, but you disappeared from the bed. I’m glad to have you back.”

“It’s good to be back. You’re so warm.” Himiko wormed her hands between them, against his chest.

“Ooh, your hands are cold. Let me warm them up for you.” Kokichi took one of her hands in both of his own and kissed them repeatedly, warming them with his breath. Himiko got goosebumps from his fluttering kisses. Giggling, she leaned forward to touch foreheads with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I forgot to post this one.  
> Naughty tigers get to sleep outside in the tiger enclosure.


End file.
